


Unliving History

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay, Gen, Ghost Zone, Lost Time, Some Fluff, Worldbuilding, dannymay2020, infinite realms, prompt fills, some sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: A mix of head canons and world building in short scenes.
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. The Faults Are His

**Author's Note:**

> This was to fill a prompt, danphanwritingprompts- Explain why all the land in the Ghost Zone is all broken into floating chunks. Was it always like that? Or did something happen to make it that way?

Danny was in Clockwork’s lair, floating near a viewing screen that was switching to different views of desolate floating landmasses in the ghost zone. All of the floating islands were bare and in a variety of shapes and sizes. He turned to Clockwork who was fiddling with something by the main viewportal. 

“Clockwork, why are there so many islands in the ghost zone with nothing on them?” he asked.

Clockwork’s hands stilled and he turned to face Danny with his face still down and partially obscured by the hood of his cloak.

“Daniel, you of course remember Pariah Dark.” he stated.

Danny, not expecting to hear that name, jerked half a foot higher, before nodding and saying, “Of course I remember him! He’s only one of the strongest ghosts I’ve ever fought! I barely was able to get him back into that sarcophagus and that was with the Fenton ecto-skeleton!”

“It is indeed good that you were able to contain him so quickly. If he had been left unopposed he would have regained more of his former strength and been nigh unstoppable,” Clockwork lifted his face to look Danny in the eyes, “Pariah Dark was only at a fraction of his full power when you fought him. If he had kept hold of the ring of rage when he awoke, the ghost zone would have been overtaken and the material world along with it.” He floated over to Danny and rested his hands on the halfa’s shoulders, “If Pariah Dark had not been distracted by Amity Park and the resistance it led, countless ghosts and humans would have perished.”

Danny shook his head in denial, “It couldn’t have been me that did that, I only fought him with the help of other ghosts and an invention that nearly ended me!”

“Daniel, the ancients were not the first ghosts to oppose Pariah Dark in his reign-only the ones who succeeded in containing him.” Clockwork replied.

Danny’s eyes widened as Clockwork continued.

“When Pariah first arose to power he was not an evil king. He ruled firmly, but fairly. However as time passed, he began to grow corrupt. He abused his power and dominion over the realms.

The Infinite Realms used to have massive continents of floating land that had large civilizations sprawled across them. When the king started to oppress his subjects, several of those civilizations joined forces and raised an army to challenge him. 

He slaughtered them and captured their fractured remnants to create his thralls. He imprisoned them in the land around his keep and whenever others sought to challenge his rule he raised them to fight for him.

He then brought his power down upon the land and shattered the great continents. He fractured them so that no other beings would be able to come together to oppose him in such a way again. His rage was so great that fault lines formed among the pieces and they further fractured as they began to drift apart.”

Clockwork shifted his arms so that instead of holding Danny’s shoulders, he was embracing him.

“It is true that the ghosts who fought alongside you, your friends and your enemies, had a hand in stopping the return of Pariah Dark. They allowed you to reach him with little interference. It is also true that the invention you used increased your power to a point where you could fight him on nearly equal footing.”

He tightened his grasp and Danny was clutching him back.

“But you were the one who led them, you made them believe they could fight, you gave them hope, and in the end, you fought alone against one of the strongest ghosts to have ever existed. You fought using a device that had potentially the highest possible cost to yourself to defend your home and others. Daniel, there is a reason some call you ‘Great One’ and I would not begrudge them for it. When you defeated Pariah Dark, you performed a great service to the realms. Not only did you lock the tyrant back in his tomb, you also brought hope back to the citizens of the scattered realms who would not have been able to oppose him.”

The only sound for a few minutes was the ticking of the timepieces adorning Clockwork.

Danny let out a great shuddering sigh as he leaned into the older ghost, his face pressed against the clear case in his mentor’s chest. 

The moment persisted before Danny formed a sardonic smile and asked, “Clockwork, if Pariah Dark caused the fault lines that fractured the land, does that mean it was all his fault?”

Clockwork’s mouth twitched into an almost smile as he ruffled Danny’s hair and replied, “Yes, it certainly was. Never lose that humor, child.”

* * *

BONUS (the silly fill that spawned the actual prompt fill):

“Clockwork, why are there so many islands in the ghost zone with nothing on them?” he asked.

Clockwork stared Danny in they eye before shouting, “IT’S ALL PARIAH DARK’S FAULT! HIS ASS WAS SO DUMMY THICC THAT WHEN IT CLAPPED IT CAUSED CATACLYSMIC EARTHQUAKES THROUGHOUT THE GHOST ZONE. CRACKS APPEARED ALONG THE FAULT LINES AND SPREAD UNTIL THE LAND FRACTURED INTO COUNTLESS SMALLER PIECES THAT DRIFTED AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AS THE ZONE EXPANDED OVER TIME.“

[Deleted scene: ](https://aedelia.tumblr.com/tagged/danny%3A-but-why-do-the-observants-hate-me-so-much)[danny: but why do the observants hate me so much? ](https://aedelia.tumblr.com/tagged/danny%3A-but-why-do-the-observants-hate-me-so-much%3F)[cw: because they are poopheads that are afraid of morals](https://aedelia.tumblr.com/tagged/cw%3A-because-they-are-poopheads-that-are-afraid-of-morals)[ cw: they also have no sense of humor](https://aedelia.tumblr.com/tagged/cw%3A-they-also-have-no-sense-of-humor)[ cw: and they suck](https://aedelia.tumblr.com/tagged/cw%3A-and-they-suck)   



	2. Grave Cataclysms and Forgotten Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment in time before tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 of DannyMay2020, Bones. Relates to the previous chapter.

**Danny May 2020**

Bones

Grave Cataclysms and Forgotten Tragedies

“Do you think we can really do it? Do you think we can really take down the King?” the guard asked his captain.

The captain turned to gaze out upon the bustling village nestled in the shadow of the keep, currently hosting representatives of several different ghostly realms. There were sounds of music and chatter drifting up to the wall from the marketplace. The small settlement glowed in beautiful iridescence against the green and purple swirls of this part of the Infinite Realms.

“I am unsure if we will succeed. Perhaps we will and the tyranny will end, perhaps we will perish and nothing will change. We can only try and hope that even if we fail, others will take courage and continue to fight for freedom and prosperity.” He didn’t tell the guard that in the most recent council meeting a seer had warned them that if they should fail, they would suffer for untold centuries beneath Pariah. He also didn’t tell him that the Observants had unsuccessfully attempted a coup against the king already. 

Neither of them knew the full cost their rebellion would exact upon them and their people. They couldn’t know that the King was already aware of their plans, that he would soon descend upon them in savage rage. That the older and more powerful ghosts would be reduced to skeletal thralls under Pariah’s command, imprisoned beneath his keep until the day a new king would rise. The children that managed to escape would be fragments of themselves, just tiny ectoplasmic blobs holding echoes of their true selves.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing method of making the text larger and using a funky font (such as comic sans) can do wonders for getting ideas on the page, but you may end up with something like what's in the bonus section.


End file.
